


The powerful spark

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: Stiles goes to Poland with Morrell and he is a powerful spark to live with his aunt after his pack kick him out and he meets his boyfriend who defends creatures in Poland and he can duplicate beacon hills deaton calls them back to beacon hills to help the pack defeat a threat they argue and they go back to Poland
Kudos: 2





	The powerful spark

Stiles goes back to Poland with Morrell and he is a powerful spark to live with his aunt after the pack kick him out and meets his boyfriend who defends creatures in Poland and he can duplicate beacon hills deaton calls them back to beacon hills to help the pack defeat a threat they argue and they go back to Poland


End file.
